All New World
by LoneDreamer24
Summary: Rated just in case. Xover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Chris and the guys go to a new school and they get more involved than they expect to.
1. A New School

Disclaimer: I don't own Teddy Chris Gordie or Vern or Buffy or any of the pther char. K? SO DON'T SUE ME!!!! I don't own this phrase either:  
Into each generation a girl is born, she alone will stand against the vampire, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.  
  
A/N: This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is a Buffy guide at the bottom for those of you that aren't familiar with the Buffyverse (that's what us nerds call the world if the Slayer). The guys are sophomores in high school. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 1 : A new school.  
Chris Chambers walked into the small school. Sunnydale High. The name sounded as boring as the town. Teddy, Vern, and Gordie followed. Maybe moving in with Chris' aunt wasn't a very good idea. But Chris had gotten his wish. He was somewhere where nobody knew him. It had taken a lot of convincing to get the guys to come along but they had finally agreed. "I think we need to go to the office." Gordie pointed out.  
"Yeah defiantly." Vern agreed.  
In the office, Chris noticed a blonde girl sitting in the other set of chairs across from them. She looked nervous and very tired. He pointed her put to Gordie "Look at her dude. She's really hot."  
"Yeah." He agreed.  
Then a rather large man came in. "Wow! 5 new students! That's more than we've had in a long long time. Lets get you kids started. You all have your records?"  
They handed him their manila folders and he ripped them up. "These don't matter here." Then he got a second look at Chris'. "Which one of you is Chris Chambers?" he asked as he was taping the record back together.  
"That would be me." Chris had prepared for this. "I had a bad start in life. None of that will happen again." But the man didn't seem to be listening. He was taping another record together. "And Miss Summers...."  
"Uh..."  
"You burned down the gym."  
"But it was full of vam- asbestos."  
"Well," he chuckled nervously," none of that matters here."  
"Where do we get our schedules?" Vern blurted out.  
"With Miss Miller", the man said, "I'm Mr. Flutie by the way.  
They all lined up and got their schedules. Chris had goemetry first. HE started down the hallway towards room 785. "Excuse me." A voice said behind him. He turned around to see the blonde girl from the office. She looked just as lost as he was. "Do you have geometry first?"  
"Yeah. I can't seem to find it."  
"Me neither. For such a small school this place sure is a maze."  
"Yeah" he laughed.  
After some serious searching, they found the class and took their seats. The morning classes went by extremely slow for Chris and by the time lunch came around he was exhausted. He saw he guys across the hall and waved but he was stopped by an extremely beautiful brunette. "Hi." She smiled, "I'm Cordelia Chase. We have bio together. I noticed you and decided to come over here and introduce myself."  
"Hey. I'm Chris Chambers. I just moved here from Castle Rock, Oregon. With my 3 best friends. They're over there." He motioned for them to come over.  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to a club tonight. Its called The Bronze. Its over by the drug store and all that stuff."  
"I'll see"  
"Cool." She smiled and joined a group of friends that were standing nearby. Buffy was one of those girls.  
Chris' friends walked up. "Who was SHE?" Teddy blurted out.  
"Her names Cordelia and she wants me to go to some club tonight."  
"Well LET'S GO!!" Vern said excitedly.  
"I guess", Chris said, still looking at Buffy. "I think I like that one." He said as he motioned to her.  
"Maybe you'll see her tonight." Gordie said as he looked at his best friend. Chris was mesmerized by this girl. All of a sudden a short red head dropped her book in front of them. "Sorry Sorry" she said it over and over.  
  
"Its ok really." Gordie said. "I'm Gordie. What's your name?"  
"I'm Willow", she stuttered.  
"I think we have English Lit. together. Thompson 3rd period."  
"Yeah." She smiled. "Well I'm off to the library"  
"Mind if I join you?" He asked her.  
"You want to join me?" she looked shocked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Sure!!" She said quickly.  
They walked off.  
Chris wondered what would happen that night at The Bronze.  
  
Buffy Guide: Buffy is a slayer. She has special powers that make her very very strong. She slays vampires and demon and such. Willow is a quirky young girl that likes Xander. Xander is an average young guy that likes Buffy. Angel is a vampire with a soul that loves Buffy. Cordelia is your normal popular girl. 


	2. The Bronze

Disclaimer: same as the 1st 1.  
  
A/N: I'm real real bored so im just adding the 2nd chapter.  
  
On The Way  
Chris and the guys walked slowly down the streets of Sunnydale, California. They talked mostly about Chris and Cordelia. Chris didn't have the guts to tell them that he didn't like the "Queen C" at all. His mind wandered about the blonde girl named Buffy. "Chris, dude!!" Gordie tapped him on the shoulder and pointed toward a small doorway that read "The Bronze" on top and said, "I think this is it."  
At The Bronze  
"Dude," Gordie continued, "That chick Willow said that she would be here tonight. She seems nice enough. "  
"I barely even heard her talk." Chris said.  
"She talked a little in the library. I think se might have been kinda nervous."  
Chris scanned the room. No sign of Cordelia yet. Then he saw Buffy sitting on a barstool next to Willow. He and Gordie walked over to them. Teddy and Vern went to check out some of the other girls. On the way over Chris asked Gordie, "So, do you like it here?"  
Looking at Willow he said, "I think I may get used to it."  
"Hey ladies!" Chris said in his coolest voice.  
"Hey Gordie!" Willow nearly screamed.  
"Wanna dance?" Chris asked Buffy.  
"Um... ok sure... but didn't I see you with Cordelia earlier today?"  
"Yeah... but I don't think that I'm interested in Cordelia."  
"Okay." She took his hand and they walked out to the dance floor.  
"I'm not one for dancing." Gordie said to Willow.  
"Oh me neither." She said sounding relieved.  
He sat down on the chair next to her and they started to chat. Chris and Buffy started to dance to the slow paced song. Their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. They danced for the next four or five songs. Chris looked over at the door and saw Cordelia walk in. "You better go talk to her." Buffy told him. He didn't want to leave her here but he knew that Cordelia would make her life a living hell if he didn't. "Come get me before you leave. I want to walk you home. To male sure you're safe." Chris told Buffy.  
"Well... okay." She smiled at him.  
He walked over to Cordelia. "Hey." He said.  
"Hi. Want to dance?"  
"Ya know, my leg is hurting me. Football injury."  
"Oh you poor thing," Cordelia said, "Lets sit you down." She helped him over to a chair. He said thanks and ordered a drink.  
Teddy came over to the table. "Hey man, why are you sitting down?"  
"Football injury... remember Teddy?"  
"Oh yeah the football the injury... yeah."  
"Yeah."  
"I don't believe we've met." Teddy said to one of Cordelia's friends.  
  
"I'm Harmony." The blonde girl said.  
"Let's dance, Harmony." Teddy threw out a hand and she laughed and took it.  
They danced all night until it was about 11:30. Cordelia left with a couple of her friends and Teddy had gone somewhere with Harmony. Gordie was on a walk with Willow and Vern was talking to a girl with red hair. Chris looked around for Buffy. He spotted her walking over to him. "Ready?" he asked her.  
"That I am." She said as they walked out.  
The Walk Home  
Chris took Buffy's hand as they walked out of The Bronze. "Where is your house?" he asked.  
"This way", she said as they turned.  
Suddenly a man came out from behind the bushes. "Looky Looky fresh meat."  
His face got all wrinkly and his teeth changed. "Stay Back Buffy!"  
He punched the man and shook his hand as the man tackled him. Buffy pulled him off and started to beat him up. She punched him in the stomach and he kicked her across the legs. "BUFFY!" he screamed.  
"I'll be ok!" she yelled as she pulled a wooden stake out of her hand and jabbed it into the mans heart. HE almost immediately turned to dust. "Whew" she sighed. "That was a tough one."  
"WHAT IN GODS NAME WAS THAT?"  
"That was a vampire."  
"How did you kill it?"  
"I'm kinda special."  
"So... you didn't really need me to walk you home?"  
"No... that part I needed." She smiled and helped him up.  
They got to her house and Chris sighed. "See you in Geometry." He said as he smiled.  
"See you in Geometry." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 


End file.
